


Tea Parties

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, One Shot, Rosie is Adorable, Sherlock is confused, Tea Parties, cuteness, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: Sherlock has a tea party with Rosie-----------------------------------------My first Sherlock fanfic.





	Tea Parties

_Sherlock was not completely sure of how he got into this situation._

"More tea, Mr.Homes?" Rosie asked, picking up a plastic tea pot.

A small table sat between the two, a series of stuffed animals all around the small tea table.

"I suppose, Ms.Watson." Sherlock responded.

Mismatched cups and saucers were all around, small cruddy crackers on a plate.

Sherlock offered his tiny plastic tea cup to Rosie, who then pretended to pour imaginary tea into his cup.

"Now we have to clink our cups!" Rosie said as she picked up her own cup.

_Now, How could a world famous detective just sit down and have a tea party with a six-year old little girl?_

_The conclusion is, boredom._

_Sherlock was bored._

"Alright." Sherlock said as he lifted his cup to hers, the two knocking the plastic together.

"Clink, Clink!" They said together as they took a fake sip.

Sherlock placed his tea cup down, looking over at the stuffed animals around him.

"So is this what the undeveloped human mind does? Have imaginary scenarios with props and the sort?"

"What? I don't know what your asking!" Rosie giggled as she stuffed a cracker into her mouth.

Sherlock folded his hands, placing them over his mouth as his eyes narrowed.

"What Im simply trying to ask is, Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Rosie picked up a cracker, crumbs around her mouth as she leaned over and offered it to Sherlock.

"Cracker, Mr.Holmes?" She asked.

Sherlock glanced at the cracker, looking at Rosie for a moment before sighing.

Sherlock took the cracker, Rosie smiling at him as he broke it apart, Rosie stuffing another cracker into her mouth.

The two ate in silence. 


End file.
